2017
'' released on January 6th, 2017.]] 2017 is the seventeenth year of the 21st century. It follows 2016 and takes place before 2018. 2017 began on a Sunday. Congrats to all of those born in 1996! You are now legally allowed to consume alcohol in the United States. Films released in * 1922 * 47 Meters Down * Annabelle: Creation * Babysitter, The * Bye Bye Man, The * Death Note * Get Out * Happy Death Day * Jigsaw * Mummy, The * One Cut of the Dead * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter * Rings * Shape of Water, The * Truth or Dare * Underworld: Blood Wars Programs Programs that aired in * American Horror Story - Season 7. * Bates Motel - Season 5. * Fear the Walking Dead - Season 3. * Grimm - Season 6. * iZombie - Season 3. * Lucifer - Season 2. * Originals, The - Season 4. * Preacher - Season 2. * Strain, The - Season 4. * Supernatural - Season 12. * Teen Wolf - Season 5. * Vampire Diaries - Season 8. * Walking Dead, The - Seasons 7-8A. * Z Nation - Season 4. Programs that premiered in Programs that were cancelled in * Bates Motel * Grimm * Strain, The * Teen Wolf * Vampire Diaries Episodes that aired in * American Horror Story: Election Night * American Horror Story: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark * American Horror Story: Neighbors from Hell * American Horror Story: 11/9 * American Horror Story: Holes * Fear the Walking Dead: The New Frontier * iZombie: Conspiracy Weary * Preacher: On the Road * Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower * Preacher: Damsels * Preacher: Viktor * Preacher: Dallas * Preacher: Sokosha * Preacher: Pig * Preacher: Holes * Preacher: Puzzle Piece * Preacher: Dirty Little Secret * Supernatural: The Bad Place * Walking Dead: Rock in the Road * Walking Dead: New Best Friends * Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities * Walking Dead: Say Yes * Walking Dead: Bury Me Here * Walking Dead: The Other Side * Walking Dead: Something They Need * Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Walking Dead: Mercy * Walking Dead: The Damned * Walking Dead: Monsters * Walking Dead: Some Guy * Walking Dead: The Big Scary U * Walking Dead: The King, The Widow, and Rick * Walking Dead: Time for After * Walking Dead: How It's Gotta Be Comics * Walking Dead Vol 1 Deaths The following is a list of actors, actresses, and production crew members whom we have lost in . * Barry Dennen - September 26th * Bernie Wrightson - March 18th * Bill Paxton - February 25th * Charles Manson - November 17th * Elena Verdugo - May 30th * Erin Moran - April 22nd * George Romero - July 16th * Haruo Nakajima - August 7th * Harvey Jacobs - September 23rd * Heather Menzies - December 24th * John Hurt - January 27th * Jonathan Demme - April 26th * Len Wein - September 10th * Michael Parks - May 9th * Miguel Ferrer - January 19th * Nelsan Ellis - July 8th * Robert Day - March 17th * Rose Marie - December 28th * Shelley Berman - September 1st * Tobe Hooper - August 26th * William Peter Blatty - January 12th Miscellaneous * January 13th: 1st Friday the 13th of the new year. Full moon. * October 13th: Also a Friday the 13th. In October! Category:2017